Within Reach
by TurtleFriedRice
Summary: After hearing what happens to mermaids above the surface, Sanji could not ignore his curiosity. A continuation to MyLadyDay's 'Out of Reach'.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a continuation to MyLadyDay's Fic, 'Out of reach.' . Given permission and slightly requested I decided to write a continuation to her lovely mermaid fic, cause i do love me some mermaids! Thank you so much Aerle for betaing this, and be sure to read the first story if things don't make sense!**

* * *

><p>He simply didn't understand it.<p>

Zoro gazed down into the water at the edge of the pier, his head tilted slightly, dark eyes gazing over the waves critically. Why had Ace gone so far to let one of those things go? Sure, Zoro had never really seen one in person either, being just as new as the idiot, but he knew enough that if you released a mermaid at a mermaid trading camp it wasn't going to go too well.

It irked him to no end, because the bastard simply didn't understand that what he did was wrong. His face bruised and swollen from his first round of punishments, which undoubtedly made Zoro cringe just thinking about it, hadn't made a single dent. Ace was at peace, many years before his time, he had no regrets.

At least though he had one goal. Zoro still felt weird, the way his eyes met Ace's, unable to read their expression. They seemed glazed over, as if Ace was here but at the same time he wasn't. His mind could only think of one thing and that was the most beautiful experience he'd yet to live in his life. But even so he didn't want Zoro to misunderstand. He had to know, what they were doing here, to such marvelous creatures, wasn't right.

Of course being the secret sap he was, and he had time to spare Zoro had listened with ears wide opened. Only now, as he still gazed down into the black water of night, he wished he hadn't. Ace had only gotten him excited, made him want to gaze into the sea, as if another mermaid would just appear out of nowhere and change his mind, allow him to have such an epiphany.

"Idiot," he grumbled breathlessly.

Until proven otherwise he'd believe what he'd been told. They looked pretty but had the brains of what they really are, fish. Pricey fish at that and he wasn't gonna get enough money to get out of this place unless he did that job. There wasn't time to get fucking sentimental-

"Fuck!"  
>Zoro stumbled forward, his hand flying to the back of his head and it stung like a motherfucker. Was that a rock? He wiped his head around, looking around blindly for who the fuck threw that, his stomach sinking on realization that it came from the shitty ocean. Did it read his thoughts and was now going to get its vengeance?<p>

He looked down at the rock, then back to the ocean. There was a splash that was differently from the sound of waves and a disgruntled heave that made Zoro's eyes widen. There was a flash of gold over the side of the pier, dulled by the dark of night, but shining none the less.

Zoro was speechless. It was a man, sculpted by the very definition of beauty. He was struggling, grabbing out onto the wooden planks desperately to pull himself up, suffering minor difficulties as his upper body strength wasn't nearly enough to carry his lower half. The face, which had been covered mostly by shadow and a bang glanced up, a vicious blue eye staring through Zoro, a swirled eyebrow twitching in his agitation.

"Oi, you bastard!" the man snapped, his voice giving Zoro shivers he clearly didn't understand. Why was there a man coming out of their ocean? "Get over here and help me before I beat your ass."

Zoro's bewildered expression vanished, a scowl taking its place as the very mention of him being beaten by some half naked... fully naked... man? His thoughts deceased, the blond pulling himself more up and out of the water, the very tops of a tail working around his hips, in a shade of blue Zoro could only imagine.

He was a mermaid, Zoro was staring at a male mermaid. But to make matters worse, making Zoro clearly forget to breath enough to get air to his brain, it was Ace's mermaid. The golden hair, the blue eyes.. and blue scales that could tell the story of the ocean just in their scales, which were a mix of many different shapes and colors. He had forgotten to mention the swirls, however.

It made Zoro's heart race and he wasn't really sure why. For some reason the ideal that the creature Ace had nearly risked his life to rescue had come back had him angry. What an idiot fish! He was just going to get captured again and then Ace's actions would have been in vain.

The brute clenched his teeth, ignoring the slurs from the angelic voice of their intruder. He moved quickly over to him, daring to bend down, hovering over him.

Sanji's eyes widened, looking up at the sheer mass of a human looming over him. So maybe throwing a rock at the back of his head, then trying to emerge up onto his playing field hadn't been the best course of action. But it was far too late to back out now. He'd been infuriated since the very moment his beloved brother of the sea returned back to them, stories of this place and his captured savior eating him alive.

It angered Sanji so much, how was he suppose to just float by and set it aside? This place was going to sell his brother and for being rescued that man... The man with black hair and freckles, who obviously wasn't this Neanderthal, would suffer. He knew the topside wasn't a world he wanted to live in, but the injustice was overwhelming.

Still the mermaid was surprised, two calloused hands reaching out and cuffing around his shoulders, lifting him up slightly. His heart was racing, his tail under him that had been swinging side to side, reminiscent of a companion mammal, froze in to place. He was at the same height as the human, who took a step forward, holding him out towards the sea again.

They're faces were so close, Sanji was for once speechless. This human was so angry, even in the calmest of expressions. But he was an interesting sight to see as well. His opened his lips to say something, perhaps ask the question that first came to his tongue about the moss colored hair, but was dropped instantly back into his home with a splash.

Zoro didn't know what he was doing. What had made him grab such a creature like that? It was so crazy and his hands, they tingled, feeling the softest complexion in his life. He'd seen it, when he held the mermaid up and out of the water, the long magnificent tail and he was in shock. Did he really just casually do that?  
>He came back to reality again when there was a giant splash of water that emerged and covered him, the mermaid having obviously disapproved of a setback in his goal. It made Zoro growl.<p>

"Go back home, you shitty fish! Are you trying to get captured?" he yelled at it. Fuck, what was he doing arguing with a fish?  
>Sanji glowered at him, gritting his teeth. "If I have to! Who keeps stealing the mermaids?"<p>

"Fucking fish," Idiot fish was more like it. Coming to get his revenge or something? That idea had to be shot down. He didn't know if this was Ace's mermaid or not, but that fiery temper was not going to do him any favors. It was going to get him dissected from experiments. So, being the fuck he was also, Zoro decided to prompt him. "I did it, me and this whole fucking pier. What are you going to do about it? Try and climb up here again?"

He watched the mermaid's expression change, new thoughts looming into his mind. Then, he turned to look back at Zoro with a stern expression, keeping his shoulder's lifted out of the water. It was enough so that he could see it's gills... They were just as freaky as he imagined.

"Tell you to eat shit and die. Now move!"  
>Sanji swam back a little, preparing his tail as he burst forward and up, clinging to the edge of the pier yet again. He wasn't going to give up. Not so easily and not for a moss person. His brother deserved clarity about his savior.<p>

Zoro was stunned. This fish... Well, Ace had a point they were really something else. He sighed, crouching down and watching the struggling fish.

"Why... do you need to get up here so much, fish?" His voice lowered, serious now. He didn't know why, maybe he was being just as bewitched as Ace was, but he didn't want to see any harm done to this creature. Even if it had harmed him first with that damn rock. He watched the contemplation on the struggling mermaid's face. Would he tell him the truth, trust a stranger? He had after all said he'd done it.

Sanji looked back into those dark and mortal eyes. This man was one of the enemy, but hadn't Marco's savior also been? It made him sick to think of it, but he generally could not sense any danger in the human.

"I have to save him." Sanji struggled out, releasing a sigh and staying still a moment, half hanging off the plank.

Zoro stilled again. That was legit, the way the mermaid's face softened. So this was Ace's mermaid then, wasn't it? He had seen them take Ace away and now wanted to come back and save him. It was touching, Zoro knew because it made him puke a little in his mouth, but he couldn't help but be a little jealous. He couldn't however tell the mermaid what had happened to Ace, it'd crush him.

Something sparked in Sanji's face when he saw the human's eyes avert off back toward the water. He knew exactly what he was talking about, he had answers.

"You know him?"

Zoro nodded, standing back up straight. "Fucking fish, he didn't rescue you just so you could come back and get caught again. Go home!"

Sanji shook his head adamantly, water falling off his locks.

"No! It's not for me," he explained. Maybe for once this human could understand. "I promised my brother I would save him. His savior."  
>Zoro's eyes stared down at him in mild excitement. He was relieved for some unspoken reason this hadn't been Ace's mermaid, a juvenile feeling of 'holy shit this is technically my first mermaid then' rushing over him, but he cringed. Well fuck, that changed everything...<p>

He was fighting a tough battle. On the other hand was the logic he'd learned and been taught, but then on the other he could only see Ace, the way he longed to see a mermaid's happiness despite hell for himself. Zoro had envied that, because he didn't understand. Now, looking back down at this one, he might.

This mermaid had guts. Going out of his way to come back into a danger zone, where he was fully aware he'd be captured, all for the sake of finding his brother's savior. He wasn't about being pretty, even if he was and Zoro assumed he would be. He was loyal to his kin and was just trying to get by just as Zoro was.

But there was something this mermaid had that Zoro lacked. He had determination and didn't fear the danger. Whereas Zoro had just shrugged off helping Ace. Obviously he wasn't dumb enough to get caught. But he feared the punishment.

"Go home fish, I'll do it," he decided. What was he even doing trying to stand around while his friend suffered? "I'll save him. Go tell your brother that."  
>"It's not 'fish', it's Sanji," Sanji explained. He could get the fish reference, but after awhile it only showed how uncreative this man could be. But even so he had his hopes up. He would help him? "You will? But I want to go with you-"<p>

"Go!"

Sanji bit into his lip. Fucking moss bastard yelling at him to go. What did he know? But if his word was true and that he would help him, Sanji wasn't going to protest. He told him to go and tell his brother and already he knew what wonders the information would do for Marco. Hopefully now he could be at ease and possibly reunited?

He nodded slightly, releasing his hold on the wooden structure and falling back into the water, welcoming it like a blessing. Even if he could stand air, he didn't prefer it. He looked back at the man once more, remembering his appearance for future reference, as obviously Sanji wasn't above hunting certain people down.

Then with a flick of his mermaid tail he dove under and into the waves, off to find his brother.

Zoro stood there a few seconds more, still confused by this rush of motivation consuming him. It was bittersweet, seeing the mermaid go. Even more so now that he knew his name. Sanji, the swirly mermaid bastard. Still, he looked back to their camp, his eyes settling on the building he knew his friend was located. He was going to get in deep shit for doing this, but the reward far exceeded the concern. He could only hope, in a way that was again so sappy he had to snort to himself on the walk back, that if he got into deep shit like Ace, some fish would come looking for him too.

* * *

><p><strong>Read the next part on MyladyDay's profile! It's the second chapter in her <em>Out Of Reach<em> story!**


	2. Bracing The Storm

**Whoa! Not so fast there! Have you read the chapter before this, On MyladyDay's profile? Under the original story, 'Out of Reach'? This is the fourth chapter of an installment. So far, two there, two here now. Be sure you aren't mixed up! Don't you love us and our maze? Thanks Myladyday for the beta~ Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Sanji didn't like being mad at his brother, but it could easily be said that he was disappointed in his lack of motivation to save his savior. All the blond mermaid could think about were the words he'd been told about Marco's experience, and how the freckled man had gone above and beyond himself to save the life of a creature he wasn't even obligated to help.<p>

Admittedly, his brother was a lot more docile then he was, but Sanji wanted things to move fast. There wasn't time to be swimming home to ask their father for advice. He was a man of action and stubbornness. So, leaving his brother, Sanji soared through the water, his powerful tail propelling him forward. He wanted to get there fast. Surely the green bastard who had promised him was already gone and had done his work, but if he could provide any assistance in the water portion of a getaway plan, he was more than willing.

He was not, however, expecting what he saw. As Sanji's head peeked out from under the surface, his heart sunk and perhaps, as he was having second thoughts, Marco was smart to go get his own assistance. His brilliant plan was going into the sand and fast, seeing as he hadn't actually entered the fucking building yet.

Granted, Sanji was probably gone ten minutes, fifteen tops, but it angered him something fierce to see the moron standing outside of the building, a frustrated expression on his face as he moved, seemingly confused on which door to go in. Were all human's this... dumb? And he had the nerve to call him a stupid fish!

But the man seemed stressed and conflicted. Sanji wasn't exactly asking him to do an easy task. He would be risking a lot to do it. The blond merman glanced around; he doubted he could chuck a rock so far... How else was he supposed to get the other's attention.

He took a deep breath, finding himself in his least favorite spot, but a spot of habit nonetheless, propped up against the pier. Using his elbows to stabilize himself, he moved his hands, allowing them to cuff around his mouth.

"Oi! Earth to Marimo."

Zoro was getting pissed. He had been here a few weeks already as a new guy and he would have thought by fucking now they'd stop this idiotic prank of changing storage rooms. He'd been in three already that looked exactly the same and it wasn't doing anything but dampening his heroic mood. He took a deep breath, running his fingers through his hair.

There was no way in hell he could back out of this now. He just had to make a promise to that stupid mermaid guy...

His head jerked up, a shiver running down his spine as the distant sound of a voice met his ears.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me..." Zoro mumbled to himself, turning to look.

Surely, that asshole wasn't stupid enough to freaking scream from the ocean to get his attention and almost get both of them caught. Sure enough, at the end of the pier, was Sanji. It felt weird and personal now knowing his name, but even so he still wanted to kick his fish ass... err tail.

His brows furrowed as he watched the blond bastard's lips shift into a toothy grin, obviously satisfied at grabbing his attention.

Sanji tilted his head a little, his tail peeking out behind him in the water almost iconic. This was fun, having a human to troll and living life on the edge by being so close to a mermaid slave house. He freed one of his hands from under his chin and waved.

Zoro honestly wanted to strangle the swirly bastard. Before he knew it, he was stomping over, glaring down at the fish.

By the time the moss head had reached the end of the pier though, he had to stop a few feet early, a feeling of pure awe smacking him in the face. For once Sanji had actually been able to pull himself up and out of the water, working his way down it a few feet so that his whole body lay exposed and out of the water, droplets racing down his exposed skin and scales.

He was so long and magnificent that Zoro almost, keyword almost, felt inferior. It was like earlier when he had lifted him up from the water, but from this different angle it was.. just.. indescribable.

However proud he might have been of the fish for taking his first roll out of the water, the way Sanji seemed to lack air concerned him. Zoro wasn't some kind of ocean scientist, he didn't know how mermaids did that thing where they switched from gills to lungs and vice versa, but he couldn't imagine it being a very fun process.

"Are you trying to wake everyone up? Seriously, you are going to be fucking rotten sushi, I swear." Zoro painted his face back to a scowl, approaching the merman once again. "I told you to swim and tell your brother I'm going to save Ace."

Sanji took a deep breath, gathering himself. It was odd, there was so much gravity without water around and he actually felt sort of heavy. He glanced up at the human, not sure what an Ace was but didn't question it.

"I did, asshole." Sanji tried to explain. "But then I came back. Glad I did, what the fuck is this?" He gestured toward Zoro with his hand. "Why aren't you doing what you said? Get your ass in there."

"I'm trying to, okay?! Shit, why am I taking this from you? I can't find where they put him. They keep hiding him."

Sanji narrowed his eyes. Crafty bastards.

"Then you have to look again!"

"Oi, don't go telling me what to do. How am I supposed to do that when every time I turn around, there's some fish out here calling my name. Which, by the way, the hell did you call me?"

Sanji face palmed, his tail rising and falling against the planks with a loud thump. He was regretting not going solo more and more.

"Alright fine, here's what we'll do, moss face. I'll go with you to find him and help you get him out. I'll be your look out."

Zoro stared at him blankly for a few moments. Had he just been ignored? Bossy little shit wasn't he?

"How exactly do you plan to do that? You can't exactly walk." Zoro challenged, reminding him of his biggest disability.

Sanji's grin returned and his tail curled inward, the end of his tail fin gently brushing against the human's leg.

"Carry me."

It was definitely one of the more humiliating points in Zoro's life. He'd rather be spending the evening cleaning thousands upon thousands of mess hall dishes than be caught dead with his new and improved mermaid backpack. It was the weirdest thing he'd ever experienced in his life, and it didn't help that the guy on his back was positively giddy about it.

Sanji's arms were holding securely around Zoro's neck, his body curling around his side like a snake. It was definitely weird to Zoro, giving someone a piggy back ride with no legs, just a fin that his arm wrapped around like some carpet he was transporting under his arm. It took resistance not to be perplexed, his flesh meeting with scales in awkward surprise. It wasn't as rough and slimey as he would have imagined.. It was far more detailed on closer inspection and actually, warm.

The blond's head was peeking over top of his though, a note he nearly forgot when he went through the first door of the complex. He couldn't help but smirk at Sanji's grumbles, feeling they were the result of a well deserved revenge.

It was short lived, though, when a man fish who had never even been inside the complex before started correcting him on his direction, with a tug to his earrings when he went the wrong way and a snort when they ended up in the same place again. They both froze though, awkwardly, when they entered a certain room that was illuminated by a large aquarium tank.

Zoro didn't have to look, but he imagined Sanji's face had probably paled in understanding of how real the danger here was.

"See that. I could put you in there and walk off with a bonus that'd last me for weeks."

Sanji could hear his heart beating in his ears, staring at it, trying to piece together his thoughts and growing fears. He was stupid, he knew that now, but that was the least of his thoughts. All he could think was imagining what it must have been like for Marco, to have been stolen from their home and placed here like an expensive pet until a purchase date. The water was stale and unmoving, lifeless. It made Sanji internally cringe, clenching his teeth, glancing down at the moss head who had practically obeyed his every word up until this point, bewitched by infatuation or not.

Zoro turned his head slightly, gazing up at him with a stern gaze. He wasn't kidding either, he could run a bar tab for miles just for this. But even behind the serious expression he was surprised, Sanji returned it back just as strong.

"You won't."  
>Sure he was putting a lot of trust in a stranger, but Sanji was certain he could trust the human. He wouldn't have gone out of his way to help him, asked several times for him to swim to safety, if he did not value the blond's life even a bit.<p>

"I know you won't. Let's just find him."

Zoro pursed his lips... That was surprising and not the reaction he had been expecting. He was waiting to hear pleas, or demands to turn around and take him back to the sea, but none came. Instead, Sanji yet again looked into the eye of the storm, went headfirst with instinct. It made Zoro wonder. Did he reek of some trusting vibe or something?

"Zoro...?"

They were pulled away from their staring contest to the tank, anxiety still rummaging in their chests. They hadn't expected to hear another voice and Sanji tightened his grip around his human without a second thought. He trusted this moss brain, but not so much anyone else they could run into. He didn't care if they were all supposed to be asleep, the thought of meeting another non-marimo human invoked a nervous fear.

Still, flushing slightly cause he didn't purposely do that, it was just a jerk reaction, Sanji moved his arms and looked over to the source of the noise. They had said something... Zoro?

Zoro's skin crawled and he was yet again reminded why he didn't particularly like his employers. They were awful and now he could see where they had decided to leave Ace for the night.

Ace had just gotten a mild beating in their co-workers opinions, resulting in the bruising on his face. His skin was covered in dirt and scratches. The real fun was being kept off until tomorrow after everyone could sleep and think of wonderful torture techniques. That was if Ace made it that far. After beating him, they tied his hands behind him and left him uncomfortable close to the water on the very platform he dared steal the precious cargo from. If he even tried to drift off or move, he risked falling into the tank and drowning.

He was exhausted, that much they could already tell, as he held his face up, staring at Zoro horrified. It wasn't a pretty picture to explain on his end either. Zoro, dragging in a mermaid, part of the species Ace had pleaded with him to understand. Was his friend really just the opposite, like the other men in this camp who would do such horrible things? Did Zoro approve of his treatment?

But something was off. This mermaid wasn't in restraints and did not look horrified. If anything he looked more calm, yet furious.

"Zoro, why did you bring a mermaid here?" He coughed out, his throat more than a little parched.

Sanji tilted his head looking back to his human.

"Zoro? What kind of name is that-"  
>"It's a long story." Zoro grunted, cutting Sanji off and moving towards the tank. "But we're getting you out of here."<p>

That seemed to excite the mermaid. If they were freeing this guy, it could only mean one thing; this was the man who had saved his brother. As Zoro approached, he was beginning to see the resemblance in the description. Illuminated by the tank light, he could barely make out the freckles on his face. He had half of a mind to see why his brother was so interested, but a jerk from Zoro made him change his mind.

Slowly, making sure his cargo didn't end up sliding off, the marimo walked up the metal stairs to the platform with caution. From there he saw more than he expected and it made him absolutely sick to his stomach. Their dear employers had thought ahead enough to actually go as far as to tie weights down with the rope, so if Ace did fall into the water, he wouldn't be resurfacing.

"So this is how you treat your heroes." Sanji whispered under his breath.

Zoro ignored it, crouching down and moving his hand to his side, where he kept his knife. He retrieved it, gazing down at the ropes to think how he could do this.

Ace swallowed thickly, turning his head slightly to get a look at the two people behind him. He was thrilled that Zoro came to his aid, he had sworn after seeing his friend look away when they dragged him that he too had turned his back on him. But he was shocked to see him in the company of another mermaid. They were rare, were they not? How was it they seemed to be everywhere in his life now?

Sanji stared back at him blankly, he could feel the human's dark eyes studying him and it annoyed him. It was like some kind of family gathering again, where someone was noting just how alike he did or didn't look like his family members. But perhaps this guy was searching for answers on his face, as if Sanji's eyes could tell him what had happened to Marco after the human was capture. The blond averted his eyes. That was too weird for his tastes.

"You shouldn't have brought him here. What if they see you, you know what they'll do to him." Ace tried to plead. It killed him enough to think of what could have happened to his merman.

Zoro snorted. "He invited himself, it's his problem."

Finally, the rope gave in under Zoro's blade and he huffed triumphantly, this shit had his heart racing in a red wire, blue wire style. He stood back up, holding onto Sanji's lower half tighter and moving backward down the stairs, putting his knife away and giving the raven haired man some space.

Ace wobbled forward toward the water at first, freedom given back to his limbs from his restraints, but finally found his balance, moving up to his feet. It was becoming exhilarating, having been freed in the presence of such an odd pair. Still, he knew time was of the essence. He hurried down the stairs after them, walking up to his comrade who lingered in front of the door, waiting for him.

"Where do we go now?" Ace asked. He knew Zoro was a man of action, but he had a strong feeling a certain someone didn't plan that far ahead.

He wasn't expecting for the mermaid to be running the show and answer, though.

"The sea. My brother will meet us there... hopefully."

"Your brother?" There was a growing hope inside Ace's chest at what this could mean. As in, the blond mermaid he had met? Was he okay? But why would he return?

Sanji nodded, enjoying the small conversation even if Zoro was annoyed and wanted to get this show on the road. Definitely not a fan of small talk.

"The mermaid you saved. That was my brother. I came here for him to rescue you- Oi!"  
>Zoro rolled his eyes, side stepping and turning toward the door, forcing Sanji away from his conversation.<p>

"We don't have time for this shit, people are going to start waking up and they're going to notice when he's gone..." He grumbled out an explanation, cursing the tug on his hair that kept him in place.

Ace stood still. Rescue him, for his brother... Could that mean...? The mermaid, he wanted to return the favor. The blond wanted to rescue him. It was the most confusing yet hopeful feeling he'd ever experienced in his life. He furrowed his brows, following Zoro because it was true; there wasn't time to be messing around here.

Without them realizing it, though, the door knob shifted and the door opened, the eyes of a random worker growing wide at what he saw. For one, the temporary prisoner he was suppose to be checking up on was no longer in his restraints. Then there was the fact another one of their newbie workers was standing there, a mermaid holding itself around his neck.

"The hell is going on here?!" he demanded.

Zoro's heart sank. Fuck. This was exactly what they needed to avoid. Everything seemed to slow down, as he couldn't react fast enough, watching as the man lifted up the weapon, a rifle, he had to his side to aim right at them.

"Shit!" he breathed quickly, about to hit the deck but he glanced down instead, watching as the tail he'd been holding under his arm protectively slithered out and whipped behind him towards the guard.

Sanji was getting tired of this shit. These landwalkers were confusing as hell. First they wanted to save each other, but couldn't even find the right building. Now they were all about being quick and escaping, but they were going to stand around and play with their shitty weapons? He wasn't going to have that. He snapped his lower half out of Zoro's reach and forward, showing off his magnificent strength by smacking the guard down with his gun in one blow, before securing himself back around Zoro, the sound of a misfire ringing in his ears.

Zoro was still stunned at the performance, but snapped out of it. No doubt everyone had heard that gunshot and they would be waking up now.

"We have to go now!"  
>"No one's stopping you, moss head. Go! Mush! Fuck!" Sanji jabbed into his back and Zoro kicked and stepped over the guard before he could get up.<p>

He cussed again, about to start on his way down the hallway, but paused, turning back to watch Ace slowly retreating from the room. Had he really not just seen what went down? How they not only almost got caught, but they nearly got shot and now everyone would be waking up. Hell, they could practically hear the stomping of feet above them. He just couldn't get it out of his mind. That mermaid, had wanted to rescue him in return, despite what and who he was.

"You guys go ahead.. I have something to do."

Sanji's mouth nearly dropped. Because yeah, they had only risked their lives or some shit to save him, but that's okay, the savior guy he wanted to get for his brother running off was perfectly okay. It only pissed him off more when Zoro just nodded, agreeing with Ace's request before starting to hustle out.

"What the hell! Why are you letting him get away? We came to get him and now you're just going to let him run off?" Sanji demanded an explanation.

Zoro shook his head.

"We saved him like we said we would. Besides..." Zoro slid on his foot slightly coming to a halt at the end of the hallway. A dead end, go figure. "We have our own problems..."

* * *

><p><strong>The next part will be located back on her story, Out of Reach.<strong>


	3. Under The Sun

**WAIT! Make sure you've read the third part of MyLadyDay's 'Out of Reach' story before you continue! This is the last chapter in this collection, you wouldn't want to spoil yourself would you? Also thank you Myladyday for betaing this! **

* * *

><p>They were running so much, or more so Zoro was. Sanji was having the time of his life, it was like he was on some sort of amusement park ride where he just enjoyed himself and someone else operated the moving machine. Which in this case was his new favorite toy, Zoro.<p>

They'd definitely gotten lost a few times since Ace had left them, finding themselves in a few tough areas now that everyone in the damn camp was up and actively searching or chasing after them. Finally, with the guidance of the mermaid who seemed to somehow memorize the layout of the places they'd already traveled inside, they found freedom on the outside.

It was morning now, the sun rising over the ocean, but this was no time to stop and admire the view. There were men on their heels and unfortunately for the both of them, they had no idea where they would go. Or at least Zoro didn't. They were definitely screwed, he was going to get his ass kicked and Sanji would be sold off to the highest bidder. He could only hope at least Ace was having a somewhat better time and got free.

That was until there was another jerk to his earrings, which made him grunt and nearly turn sharply like a horse being led by reins.

"Will you fucking stop doing that!?" he snapped, glaring up at his passenger who was still looking down at him with a determination Zoro really didn't understand.

Were all mermaids like this? Blind to limitations or the possibility of a bad outcome? Unless Sanji had some hidden missiles under his scales, he wasn't sure what they'd do.

Sanji clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth, glancing back at the door they'd just ran from which was opening again with the filthy humans he knew he did not like. Luckily, Zoro didn't seem to get lost just fleeing on the beach along the coast, it was practically a straight line and this seemed like an improvement.

"You can't out run them forever." He explained, as if it wasn't the most obvious thing.

Zoro went to retort, but a bullet grazing past their faces had him biting his tongue. This was so stupid, why did he let a fish talk him into doing this? He was going to get killed!

Sanji's heart was racing. Whoever shot that bullet had slightly better aim than the rest. Had it been any closer the Marimo, his face wouldn't have been so handsome anymore.

"I know that! Do you have any other ideas?" Dammit if they just had something to distract this group of men.

Sanji pressed his lips together, his neck arched to the side as he watched silently at the hooligans chasing them. He knew Zoro wouldn't last much longer. He was a land walker, but it seemed even he got tired of running eventually. He could relate after all of his long swimming strides that were equally tiring.

He raised his head just a bit to softly say something into his human's ear.

"Leave me."

Zoro nearly tripped and stopped then and there, but he caught himself, his chest feeling empty just at the very thought.

"Are you fucking nuts?! They'll sell you off for fucking fish parts!"

So he was that kind of mermaid? A self-sacrificing one? Zoro would never forgive himself. This was his mermaid, the one he found and maybe technically saved and he would rather get shot and fail to get them both away then to let those scum have him. He signed his name to the anti-mermaid trading proposition the moment he agreed to save Ace and he wasn't regretting it.

"Then there's only one other thing you can do." Sanji pointed out, moving and pulling himself up to lean move over Zoro's shoulders. He was watching the others face carefully. "Go into the sea."

Zoro's eyes snaked over to the side where they ran along the water, ignoring another blaze of bullets missing him just by mere inches, the voices getting louder as they got closer. He could see why maybe Sanji wanted to go into the sea, but he had no idea how this could work for him. Was he just going to ditch him? Pull him under and drown him? Mermaids knew humans needed oxygen, right?

But he didn't question it. His legs were getting tired and Sanji and his stupid long ass tail were heavy as hell. He paused for a moment, looking at the part of the ocean he was close to and began moving into the water, a soft smile on Sanji's face from the display of trust.

However, slowing down to move into the water was not the best idea when it came to being ahead. The men laughed, because they easily caught up to the Marimo as he tried to wade through the shallow water to the deeper end since Sanji was useless unless they were deep enough.

They just knew Zoro was doomed, he'd pull an Ace and get his mermaid to safety, but after that he was theirs.

Zoro half believed it himself as well, freezing when he heard the click of a barrel behind him, a shiver running up his spine. If they shot him right now, in the back, through Sanji… This was not good.

"Turn around, boy, and don't you dare think about dropping that mermaid into the water," a gruff voice demanded.

Zoro couldn't see Sanji's face, but he imagined the blond probably thought the same thing. They were screwed. Most definitely. He did feel, however, Sanji's grip around him tighten as he slowly began to turn.

Sanji glowered down at these disgusting beings. These were the ones who had kidnapped his brother and had ill intentions towards them. These humans, using their shitty weapons to do their battles. It was times like these he was thankful his home in mermaid kingdom wasn't so violent.

"That's a good boy, now bring him back over here."  
>The others were only ankle deep in water, feeling victorious. Sanji's blue eye glanced down towards the water. Zoro was about waist deep now, perhaps this would be enough, even if it meant some sand burns. Slowly, he began to pull his tail out from under Zoro's arm.<p>

The older men seemed to notice this.

"Look at that, he's already getting ready to leave you behind. You just got played by a pretty face."  
>Zoro didn't believe it. Yeah sure, it seemed like Sanji was unraveling from around his frame, but he trusted him, didn't he? He tensed, refusing still to move even when the guy barked his instructions to walk toward them again. Sanji slid down his back though, his face close to his ear.<p>

"Hold your breath."

It was all Zoro needed to hear to tense up and take a deep breath, everything around him suddenly spinning as it went bat shit insane. Sanji used his body weight, pulling himself and Zoro back into the water, his tail splashing water upward which a barrage of bullets aimed at in an attempt to stop them one last time.

Not even checking for damage, the mermaid flailed and thrashed against the beach, launching them further into the deep end. He himself took a large breath of air, since he knew a certain idiot would probably need it and they both submerged.

Zoro's eyes burned, they were wide and in shock in the salty water, because what the hell had just happened? For a moment it was nothing but a splash of water then suddenly something massive and strong was pulling him under the waves, which beat up against his frame. Then suddenly, all commotion was gone.

His dark eyes traveled above him just so he could look. The blond was dragging him by his hand, his tail swimming fast in the ocean in unbelievable speed and power. It was mesmerizing to watch him move in his element. It left Zoro speechless, not that he could exactly talk underwater anyway.

His throat, though, was beginning to close, his air leaking through his mouth with bubbles. Damn, if he knew he was going on some weird ass scuba diving trip with the mermaid he would have practiced holding his breath more as a child!

Zoro's heart nearly stopped when he saw Sanji's head turn to glance back at him, a concerned expression on his face. He tugged on his grip lightly, gesturing with his eyes to the surface. Sanji only shook his head though.

He couldn't do that, he didn't even get far away enough to feel safe bringing him up for air, instead he paused, allowing them both to straighten, his grip on Zoro's hand tightening so he wouldn't drift up.

"It's not far enough away yet." Sanji explained, his voice just as crisp and clear as it had been above water. "Use this…"

He brought Zoro closer, turning his face, his lips meeting Zoro's. The Marimo's eyes widened, feeling the other's tongue invade and open his mouth, but it wasn't in rough intimacy, he realized, as Sanji's mouthful of air which obviously a mermaid didn't really need, gave him a little more time.

"Now just hold on, I'm almost there."

The mermaid seemed annoyed he even had to do this, wishing there was some other way to get Zoro to safety, but he wasn't going to trust that beach at all. He pulled away from being close with the stunned and mystified green human and this time, more gentle and with less urgency, he guided him away.

Zoro gasped for dear life when they eventually broke the waves again, the sun a bit higher in the sky. He kicked to keep himself float, breathing heavily and glancing around. He didn't know what to even think. Sanji had saved his life, were all mermaids this good natured? He hated to feel indebt, but at the same time it felt exhilarating, the whole swim in the ocean and being rescued by a mermaid. That could be kind of hot.

Unfortunately though, as he looked past the emerging blond who was staring at him, he couldn't help but notice the obvious lack of land in any direction.

"Oi!" Zoro said breathlessly, glaring at him. "Where the hell did you take me?"

Sanji met his glare. "I saved your ass, I took you away from them!"  
>"You took me away from everything!"<br>"Tch! Ingrate, don't make me fucking leave you here!" Sanji snapped.

He was fully willing to leave the man here to die, but not wanting to have to see his human skeleton everyday on the bottom floor right next to his home, he wouldn't.

"Well what do you plan to do with me? What am I supposed to do out here? I'll drown, you fish!"

Sanji averted his eyes, his face softening. He was careful in his staying balanced that his tail did not sway up and against the man, giving him the obvious space he apparently needed and he sighed.

"Join us," Sanji finally said, something more to his tone that completely washed Zoro's anger away.

He furrowed his brow, trying to study the man's face and what he meant by that. So instead of wondering silently any longer he just came out with it. "What?"  
>The Marimo watched as the mermaid swam around him, almost bashfully and not catching his eye.<p>

"You heard me, shit face. Join us… become a merman… Humans are annoying pieces of shit."

"Oi."  
>"I call it as I see it."<p>

Zoro pressed his lips into a thin line. "Can you even do that?"

Did mermaids have magical powers? Where the hell were his three wishes? Did he really want to be a mermaid, though? He didn't know if he'd like that life, stuck in the sea, but then again his real life wasn't going all that well and if he went back, there's no doubt that they'd follow his connections and try and hunt him down because not only did he help a guy that cost them a butt load, he had teased them with more and gotten away as well.

Sanji was swimming backward now, his fin up at the surface giving him a stroke every few seconds to keep him amused and afloat.

"Of course we can. So, do you want to or not?"

Zoro turned so that he could keep up with glaring him down. "You aren't giving me much of a choice are you, dartbrow?"

Sanji snorted at the latest nickname and halted, smirking. "No, not really, but it's still nice to hear if you would or not."

Zoro sighed. He didn't have a place to go back to anyway, so what would it hurt? Besides… he didn't want to get his hopes up, but from the way some of this was sounding, it seemed like he'd be pretty easily accepted in a new underwater world, they obviously were a close knit group if brothers went to avenge other brother's saviors. That and if he wanted to learn more about Sanji...

He groaned. "Fine, alright, I'll do it. Turn me into a fish."

Sanji's smirk turned into the biggest toothy grin. "Great! Wait here!" And within seconds he was gone, having fled under the sea again leaving Zoro stranded at the top of the surface in the middle of the ocean with nowhere to go.

Zoro swallowed thickly, because that wasn't somehow intimidating, only the sound of the waves around him. There was a heavy sense of loneliness that washed over him, the more he struggled to stay where he thought Sanji had taken him and minute after minute passed by.

Was he going to die like this? Got bewitched and fooled by a mermaid? Maybe he was waiting for him to die or something, perhaps mermaids ate humans? Oh lord, surely not, right? Still, Zoro's mouth seemed dry and he waited, watching the sky as it brightened with the sun. He was going to get a sun burn if he stayed out too long and green hair, plus red skin was asking for Christmas jokes.

He was grumbling out loud to himself though, getting madder by the second because he hated feeling helpless like this when something gently caressed his leg, his eyes widening. There weren't sharks around, were there? He needn't worry too much though, Sanji's head emerging, looking just as unpleased.

"The fuck part of stay here didn't you get? You already wandered off from where I left you!" he pointed out annoyed, having had to go on a floating Zoro scavenger hunt. He ignored the protests from the other about how the waves moved him, bringing up what he went under to his home in the kingdom to retrieve.

Zoro looked down at it puzzled as it was offered out to him. He was supposed to eat that...? It looked like some kind of black marble and he wasn't sure that coming from the ocean it was going to be that appetizing.

Sanji held it up for him to see, rolling it between his finger and his thumb.

"Swallow it whole, even if it's gross, don't be wasteful." He attempted to explain it to the thickheaded man, reaching out to take his hand and put it in his palm. "Then the transformation will take effect."

Zoro still just stared down at it. He'd never really been one to be able to successfully take pills either. Maybe this was a bad idea, he should just ask for a ride back to some kind of a beach, change his name and dye his hair or something. Still he looked up, internally groaning at the hopeful expression of the merman in front of him.

How could he say no to that? Not to mention the way his tail was teasingly caressing around his body. Dammit. He was relieved, though, when Sanji sighed and took it back.

"Really? What are you, five? Need bubblegum flavored? Here, let me help you." Sanji rolled his eyes then effortlessly plopped it into his mouth.

Zoro's eyes widened. "Oi! What are you doing, I thought I was going to eat-"

The human was silenced, Sanji's tail pushing him forward enough so that his hand could reach out and latch onto his soaked shirt, holding him in place as their lips met again, just like they had in the transfer of air. Zoro met this a lot more willingly, not even caring as he was yet again brought under the water and down below.

The water here was so much lighter and livelier, a strange welcoming feeling taking hold of him. Finally in a tango of tongues, Sanji transferred the tiny black orb from his mouth into Zoro's. He swallowed it whole and waited patiently. This was it, wasn't it? No more human Zoro, it was time for mermaid Zoro…? God, he hoped he was making the right decision.. .

A tingling sensation took over his body, but any time his curiosity urged him to look, it was Sanji who kept him in place with his lip lock, his eyes closed tight because he was definitely enjoying this. What a perv.

But who could blame the mermaid? He'd caught himself a hunk of a human and he was going to be completely his, finally he wouldn't be alone among his other siblings, destined to flirt with ladies who would never be that interesting. And to top it all off, he was a great kisser. Sanji was smiling when he felt the absence of the others lips, his eyes opening.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it, Marimo?" He asked, a little love drunk.

It wore off quick, though, considering the complete absence of well... Zoro. In his hand he still held onto the fabric of his shirt and glanced around.

"Zoro?" This wasn't funny and it made no sense. "Oi ! Where the hell...?"

His heart raced and he looked around and back up towards the surface. That was no one, which left only one thing, below where the kingdom lay. He glanced down and his stomach sank. He saw where his home was alright, but there was something else approaching it that he had not been expecting. A small and green object.

Sanji let go of the shirt and raced downward, his arms in front of him as he scooped the poor creature up, his chest tightening. His Marimo, turned into a marimo. He was supposed to be a mermaid! He'd seen that process work plenty of times, but this time…?

"Shit. Shit fuck, Zoro! Zoro can you hear me?" He began to mutter in his panic, rolling around the soft algae ball in-between his fingers. Surely, he hadn't just tricked his new favorite bastard into becoming a sea plant!

He froze, holding it protectively when he heard a sigh from nowhere in particular.

"This… was not what I signed up for," Zoro's voice came from the mass of green.

Sanji curled inward, biting his lip and holding it protectively to his chest. Fuck, just fuck. What was he supposed to do now? How was he supposed to fix this, since obviously Zoro didn't seem like the guy that wouldn't mind not having all his limbs.

"I knew I should have asked for permission…"

"You didn't ask!?"  
>"Shut up, okay! I'm going to fix this!" Sanji attempted to reassure him. "Come on, we have to find my brother."<p>

"Believe me," The Marimo said in reply, slight annoyance evident in his tone. "I don't think I'll be going anywhere."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Lmao yes, I'm that kind of author who takes her half of a serious amusing story and trolls it. XD <span>KUMIKO<span> if you are reading this, all I can say is, 'there once was a mermaid and marimo...' . ./shot. Not sure that this is the end though, you'll have to wait a little to see! **  
><strong>I'd like to take this moment though to thank <em><span>MyLadyDay<span> _so very much for giving me the opportunity out of all her lovely pro author friends to let me collaborate this story with her. It's been sooo fun. I hope everyone is enjoying it and sitting tight to see what we may or may not do next~ All reviews and comments welcomed!**


End file.
